WW: Hells Bells
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Demonic Not many others new it, but the demonic occurances flared after Dean's first siting in Michigan.. "3rd in the Walking Wounded AU"


**Title**- WW: Hells Bells

**Series**- _Supernatural_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own.

**Warning(s)**- AU, Preseries,

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Bobby, Castiel

**Rating**- T

…...

_Not many others new it, but the demonic occurances flared after Dean's first siting in Michigan._

...

Bobby Singer scrubbed a hand down his face, restraining himself from slamming down his personal phone. Caleb had just confirmed what other hunters had begun to whisper about. Demonic possessions were increasing. Two in just this week alone. This wasn't good. The sons of bitches were starting to rally and _they_ were left scratches their asses wondering why. On top of that, the oldest of hunters were going missing; Daniel Elkins being the last of the known disappearances. Were they just picking them off? Or were they after something? Too many things were piling up. To many unanswered questions. He lifted his beer and took a drink.

Not many others knew it, just the Winchesters trusted circle, but these demonic occurrences flared after Dean's first siting in Michigan. It could just be a coincidence. But something in his gut was twisting the more he thought about it. Whatever was happening. Dean was in the center of it. Be it willing... or not.

The roaring engine of the Impala broke the silence of his home.

Bobby glanced at his watch. 12:30 pm. Winchesters were a few hours early. Going out to the porch with a couple of holy water diluted beers he waited for them to come around the bend. He wouldn't say this to either of their faces. But after two months working together, Sam and John had become quite the intimidating hunting duo. Their common goal of finding Dean bringing them together like nothing ever had before. It was unnerving the drive these two had. If he had ever questioned it before... the mechanic watched as the car stopped before him.

The taller of the two, the first to get out of the car.

Sam was his father's son.

…...

None could tell how long it'd been since they'd entered Hell. Only that time passed at an increasing rate the closer they moved to the center realm.

The cold depths were practically unbearable. The screaming cries of despair and pain echoing through the realm. The only warmth and comfort they could rely on- the grace of their brothers. This comfort enough to move the small contingent of angels onward. To coldly ignore the desperate cries of the damned as they spirited passed.

Time was not on their side.

Heading the group was the one trusted solely with this mission. The rest of the garrison there to make sure he succeeded.

He only had one shot at this. Just one. There was no time to rest. No time to regroup and gather reinforcements. If they couldn't make it, there would be no need to continue forward; no need for another attempt. The Seal would have already been broken.

They could not allow for that to happen.

He pushed on, a growl ripping through his throat as he quickly cut down a demon in his path. Burning the vile being from existence. He continued on. Mind focusing once again on what was before him. The only passing thought afforded was of the increasing strength of the opposing beings.

The abominations were getting stronger. More of the creatures leaped from the darkness, an obvious attempt at ambush.

Two of the five with him broke off to engage the demon's.

He along with the remaining of his garrison flew as fast and stealthily as they could manage. The others, like the recent two who had broken off earlier, were attacking another rim of hell to garner as much attention as needed for the smaller group to infiltrate the inner realm.

The soul's calling pulsed within him. They were getting close. But not nearly close enough. He could sense the soul he was searching for and the distance was vast. He could feel the soul's fading resistance. It's diminishing light.

Around the next bend they were met with greater resistance. He charged through. His remaining garrison staying behind to deal with the hindrance. He pushed himself harder, becoming nothing but streaking light through the maze of darkness. Leaving behind charred remains to the few who opposed him.

Another realm breached.

This was it. The home stretch.

The soul flickered before going out.

He roared as he made the last leap. Forcing his way through the souls binding cage. His surroundings rippled with the charge of his heavenly grace. He couldn't be too late. Not for this.

Blue eyes immediately caught sight of the soul he was supposed to save. The soul that was now off the rack. The soul that had been carving into that of another.

He felt a smothering weight fill him.

He failed.

Already his brothers were returning to Heaven. Numbers noticeably less then when they'd arrived.

The Seal had been broken.

The Righteous Man _broke_. The darkness already starting to settle in the soul. The festering taint casting it in hell's shadow. They stare at each other. One sizing the other up, and the other just unable to look away.

He should leave.

He knows he should leave.

_But..._

Green eyes continue to size him up.

He makes his decision and moves. Stepping forward he expands his grace, envelopes the fallen soul and lifts him as he shoots out of the decimated cage. Banishing the darkness from the struggling soul; burning away the impure- freeing the light trapped inside.

He saves the soul. Saves him because he met the green eyes of a broken man... and not the black eyes of a newborn demon.

He saves him and knows that he has done good.

A howl of outrage follows after them as they leave hell.

…...

**A/N**

I am on a roll! ! !

xD! How did you guys like? Thoughts? Guess's as to what going to happen next? When I finished the last one, I was already thinking about how this was going to play out. I have to say, I am very pleased with how it worked. :D The next one is going to take some time to get out. I already have an idea on what's going to happen, so awesome. It shouldn't take **too** long. :)

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned for the next installment!

XII

_side note... still working on trying to make these longer_


End file.
